


Like Threading a Needle

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [184]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Cora’s head fell back against the pillow as she gasped.





	Like Threading a Needle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boulouzou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulouzou/gifts).



> A follow up to 'You Mean You've Never...?' 
> 
> Dedicated to Boulouzou, who requested a smutty follow up. Please don't die. XD 
> 
> Threading a needle requires patience, dedication and dexterity.

Cora’s head fell back against the pillow as she gasped. Her fingers wound through the bedsheets as she tried to find something to hold on to as pleasure washed over her like waves crashing over the rocks. She’d never felt anything like this before. Cora closed her eyes and turned her face to the pillow in shame at her debauched, wanton behaviour.  
“Look at me, M’Lady.”  
Reluctantly, Cora opened her eyes to see O’Brien looking down at her, her face lit with tenderness, awe and… love.  
“Come for me, M’Lady.” She whispered, and, for the first time in her life, Cora orgasmed.


End file.
